We're incompatible
by Cloudquil
Summary: We begin with a young Leafeon. She's everything a Pokémon can ask for,independent,beautiful and smart. But as every Pokémon proposes, she turns them down, due to an horrible experience she had before involving Fire Types. But a strange Fire Pokémon shows up and turns her world upside down. Will he win her heart? Or will their incompatible types break them apart?
1. Chapter 1 Magical Leaf

** Chapter One: Magical Leaf**

(Note: Cloudquil does not own Pokémon)

"Leafeon... please wake up. You're going to miss the Pokémon Super Contest"

I immediately stood up from my bed and looked at my Celebi Clock. As my eyes focused, the clock said 9:45am. I stared at my maid who looked worried.

"Clefable..."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"What time does the Contest start?" I asked.

"The Contest starts at 10:00am."

I froze for a minute, then started to freak out! It would take me 10 minutes to get to the Contest Hall. I couldn't possibly get ready in just 5 minutes. But I knew I had no choice. As I ran down the hall to the kitchen, I noticed a note from my parents.

'_Dear Leafeon,  
We went to the Contest Hall early, so you may have to call a Flygon Cab to bring you there. We wouldn't want to mess up your hair from walking there. The Pok__édollars are on the counter. Remember to curl your leaf for the contest, we're counting on you to bring home the trophy._

_Love,_

_Mother & Father_'

'Crap' I thought to myself. 'Now Mom and Dad are waiting for me, I better get there soon then'.

I grabbed a fresh Oran Berry from the basket and headed out the door.

"AH! I FORGOT TO CURL MY LEAF!" I said as one paw stepped out the door.

I grabbed my curl and placed it in my leaf.

"Hopefully it'll curl while I get to the Contest Hall"

I called for a Flygon Cab. It was the only way I could get to the Contest Hall.

A couple of minutes past and I became impatient, I then decided to call the Flygon Cab again.

"Hello, Flygon Cab industry. How can we help you?"

"Hello, I've called for a Flygon and it hasn't been here yet. I need to get somewhere quickly"

"Oh yes, are you Miss. Leafeon?"

"Yes."

"Oh good! I've heard so much about your famous contest streaks, and I would like to ask you how do you win every time?"

"I would like to tell you, but as I said, I need to get somewhere quickly"

"Oh! I forgot. Miss. Leafeon, the next Flygon will be there in 30 minutes at the latest"

"30 MINUTES! I don't have time for that! Can you just cancel the Flygon? I'll find another transportation"

After ending the call, I started panicking. There was no way of getting to the Contest Hall with another transportation. I only had enough for a Flygon Cab.

There was only one way to get there. I knew it was a risk, but it was either that or having to disappoint my parents who supported me through this. So I started running.

I knew it was a stupid thing, my curl would mess up and I would never make it. But surprisingly enough, I actually made it before the Super Contest started. I entered through the doors and saw an impatient Chansey (the Pokémon in charge of the Contest Hall)

"There you are Miss. Leafeon! I was worried that you weren't going to make it. Hurry up to your dressing room and get ready. We start in 4 minutes"

Chansey then guided me to a dressing room with a number 1 on the front door. Before I could enter my dressing room, my rival stopped me. And that rival was none other than Roserade. While everyone adores her pretty little face, I despise her. Not only is she the same type of species as me, she also learned TM's which gives her more advantages during the 3rd round.

"So little Miss. Nobody finally showed up. Thought you couldn't beat me today?"

"In your dreams! At least I've won for 2 years already! When was your last win? Hmm?"

Roserade just stared at me, but then turned around, pouted and just went back to her dressing room. I then finally went into my dressing room to find out that I forgot my bag full of accessories. I sighed and looked at my mirror. I took out my curls and my leaf was beautiful. It was perfectly curled. I guess the wind helped. I then took another look at the mirror and though,

'Maybe they'll accept just a little curl. Ugh! Roserade is probably going to win today. I just know it.'

I then walked out the door. I was just about to tell Chansey that I was going to drop out. There was no way I would win with just a curl in my leaf. As I had one paw, almost tapping Chansey's shoulder, I heard my dressing room door open. As I ran to my dressing room, hoping that the expensive curl wasn't stolen, I noticed a single blue flower. It was a beautiful flower, I could tell that it had grown recently. I looked around, my curl wasn't stolen, neither was my Oran Berry that I've haven't eaten yet. But I was still confused, why did someone leave me a single flower. I know that my fans give me flowers, but in bundles, never a single. I started thinking for a moment, until Chansey opened my dressing room and told me,

"Miss. Leafeon. Your up in 1 minute. Are you done yet?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be out there"

"Okay! Just remember 1 minute!"

I then placed the blue flower between my leaf and ear. I turned around like a model, seeing if it looks good on both sides.

"Beautiful~"

"Huh?"

I look around, there was no one nearby. I took a look outside my dressing room. The other contestants were already on stage. So there couldn't anyone inside.

'That was strange, I thought that I heard someone"

I then heard someone take a deep breath. I turned around and then saw a bushy like tail behind a closet door.

"Ah ha!"

But before I could open the door, Chansey appeared from a curtain.

"Miss. Leafeon, your on now"

She started dragging me to the stage.

"B-But, I have to check for something!"

"You can check after your performance, now hurry! You don't want points taken from your score, do you?"

"No..." I sighed

"Good, now let's go"

I was about to go onto the stage, but I was held back because Roserade was holding up the contest. She wanted extra time on the stage.

"Hmph! What a brat!"

As Roserade turned, she gave me the evil eye. I just hate her.

"Next up is No.4, Miss. Leafeon!"

I took a deep breath, and entered the stage where I stood in front of thousands of people, all of them chanting my name. But as my paws were on the stage, I heard a couple of gasps. All of the contests I entered, I would wear a lot of accessories. But today, out of all days, I only had a flower. But the judges seemed interested in blue flower. I then took a deep breath and started doing the 1st round. I twirled, modeled and other stuff. And as I did all of those technique, the judges started getting more interested.

I then finished then finished the contest. After dancing and showing off my moves, I finished my round with **MAGICAL LEAF**, which shot out colourful leaves. I heard Roserade cry out

"ARG! I should have done that!"

In the end, I won the Super Contest. The judges said they liked how I came up with a natural look.

I met my parents at the lobby. They were so proud, as I held up my Trophy and bow.

"We knew you could do it!" Said a Espeon as she hugged me.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me"

"I guess the training really did pay off huh?" A slim Umbreon said.

"Yeah, I guess Dad. So anyways, where is the rest?"

"Outside waiting, come on! Lets go!"

I walked outside, and before I could have even one paw, I got tackled down.

"LEAFEON! OH BOY! YOU WON! YOU WON!"

"Haha, yeah. But you didn't have to tackle me down like that, Eevee."

I stood up, carrying my little sister, and said Hi to the rest of the family. I hugged both of my older brothers, Jolteon and Flareon. And then to my younger sisters, Vaporeon and Glaceon. Me being the oldest daughter, Glaceon didn't like me very much. She never liked me since the day she came home. But today seemed different. Glaceon actually hugged me, which wasn't very common.

"Congratulations." Glaceon said quietly.

"Thanks." I smiled back to her.

I was enjoying the moment, but then I noticed something. Just out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bushy like tail.

'That seem familiar'

I started walking over to the tail, ignoring my parents saying "Leafeon! Where are you going?". As I got closer, I noticed it was a Pokémon, not just any Pokémon. That Pokémon was taller than me, it must have been around 6' 03". I couldn't tell what Pokémon it was. I wasn't very good at identifying Pokémon. But I needed to see its face, to see if I could figure out. I then walked over to the other side the Pokémon.

"Why Hello there Miss. Leafeon. It's a pleasure to meet you"

* * *

Please excuse any grammar error. The program I was using doesn't correct grammar, so I did my best at finding errors and such.

In this story, trainers don't exist, so the Pokémon does all the things a trainer can do in the game,show and manga.


	2. Chapter 2 Frustration

**Chapter 2: Frustration  
**(Note: Cloudquil does not own Pokémon)

I looked up, staring at the Pokémon. He was double my size, and possibly able to do twice the damage on me.

"Um, Miss. Leafeon..?"

After hearing my name, I blinked. I then noticed I was near a Fire type.  
I jumped back in fear and then stood in my fighting stance. I started growling at him. He started looking confused, probably thinking I was crazy or something. But I did what I did, because I could get burned just by standing near him.  
My parents and my siblings finally caught up to me. My dad was first to see me and of course, me in my stance.

"LEAFEON!" That was the first time he yelled at me before.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP IT THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO ACT LADY LIKE, NOT LIKE THOSE POKEMON THAT FIGHT!"

I took another look at the Fire Pokémon, and then relaxed. Releasing myself from fighting and stood there calmly. I then took a look at my dad, and he looked pissed. I looked down at my paws, all dirty and stained.

My mom and siblings came from behind the bush, and stared at me, then my dad and back to me. Then she finally saw the Fire Pokémon.

"Oh! Both of you met already"

"Not really Mrs. Lution" Replied the big Fire Pokémon.

He then walked over to me.

"Miss. Leafeon, I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Arcanine, but you can call me Archy... if you like of course" I noticed him blushing after the last sentence.

"Well... Archy. It was great meeting you but we'll never see each other again, okay? Buh-Bye" I said nervously.

I ran off to the Flygon that my mom called for. And sat down, avoiding eye contact with Archy.

"Please excuse her, she's not very comfortable with Fire Types. I'm sorry" My mom explained.

"It's fine Mrs. Lution. But does Miss. Leafeon know yet?"

"Um no, we haven't told her about it just yet. We were waiting until dinner tonight. How about you join us? It would give you two some time to bond together"

"Okay, sure!" He gave a big smile.

"Great! See you tonight then!"

My mom then met me at the Flygon, with the rest of the family. We then flew off back to my house.

* * *

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Archy will be living with us, actually he'll be living in the empty room next to yours."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY IS HE LIVING WITH US?" Yelling even louder, and standing up from my dining chair.

"Leafeon, please sit down and lower your voice." My dad said, as if he was almost yelling.

"He'll be living with us because his parents are out on a business trip for a while." My mom continued. She then took a deep breath.

"Also, he'll be your future husband. We've already arranged the marriage."

Then she paused and leaned back on her chair, just like the rest of the family.

"WHAT!?" I yelled even louder, almost breaking the glass door. I then stared at Archy, who then started looking the other, acting like he had nothing to do with it. I looked at my siblings who looked like they already knew about it. I calmed down for a bit before asking

"Did all of you know about this?" Everyone nodded, even my little sister Eevee.

I then sunk back into my seat. I felt that I was using **FRUSTRATION **on myself. I stood up, surprised by everyone, and when back to my room. Clefable was following behind me.

"Don't worry Archy, she'll become use to being around you" My mom reassured.

"I hope this isn't a personal thing, but may I ask you a question?" Archy replied.

"Yes. Anything, please ask away."

"Why is Leafeon so angry and afraid of Fire Types..?"

"Well... it happened years ago. We were visiting Eterna City for one of Mr. Lution's press conference. And little 6-year-old Leafeon got lost on the hill of the Ancient Statue. An apparently it was a Fire Pokémon's territory. And so, they did what they do to any Pokémon."

"And... They B-Burnt her?"

"Yes, they set her up in flames. They then kicked her off the hill." My mom said as she wiped away her tears.

"At that time, I was holding the two infants Vaporeon and Glaceon. I couldn't go pick her up. So I had to call Mr. Lution to come and had to rush her to the Pokémon Center. The Chansey said that she would be fine. But the burnt marks would take a while to heal. And from there, she grew up to hate Fire Types. No matter what."

"I see now. I guess she won't like me at all then." Archy said disapointed, haven't his head down a bit.

"But Archy, I had a feeling you could do something!"

"What? There's nothing I could do."

"Just go talk to her. I think she needs a little cheering up. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess."

He then stood up from the table and started heading towards my room.I was on my bed, trying to get rid of Archy from my mind. Clefairy was by my side, helping me. I could always trust on Clefairy to help me with whatever I needed to do.

I was finally able to get rid of Archy from my head. No more pictures of him popping up. But then at that moment, Archy knocked on the door and came in.

"Um, Hello Leafeon. May I have a second with you..?"

"Well then, I'll you two alone for a while. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Clefairy said with a big grin on her face.

"Wait no! Clefairy st-"

But she left the room before I finished my sentence.

"-ay..." I grunted and when back to my bed.

"Um, Leafeon."

"What?!" I said angrily.

He paused for a moment, and then said

"Leafeon, will you go out with me?"

My eyes widen.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Well, I mean as friends, or uhm, housemates! I just want to get to know you. I mean, we will living together for a while."

I was silence for a couple of minutes. Until Archy took a deep breath.

"Here, I'll make you a simple deal. If you go out with me, and you have a bad time, I'll leave and convince your mother to cancel the arranged marriage..."

"I'm listening, go on" I said, interested in what he was saying.

"But! If you have a good time, you have to become friends with me and you'll go with me somewhere when I ask you to. And, to have a good time, I have to make you smile, laugh, giggle or see you entertained. And the opposite for a bad time. "

I though for a minute,

'Hmm, if I win, he'll be gone forever! But if I lose, I'll have to see him every day."

I was quiet for a while, it was a hard decision.

"...Deal."

"Sweet!" He replied.

He stuck out his large paw for a shake. I stood back cautiously, I didn't forget that he WAS still a Fire Type, that I didn't like very well.

* * *

YAY! I was able to make another chapter. Usually when I write stories, I never continue the next chapter(s) :3 .

Also, thanks to Gemstone Gal for being my first review. And to Kalareon for being the first one to favourite. Thanks for supporting the story :D


	3. Chapter 3 Fire Punch

**Chapter 3; Fire Punch**

(Note; Cloudquil does not own Pokémon)

"Hey! Hey! Leafeon wake up!"

_A voice..? It wasn't my mother and father's voice. Who could it be?_

"Hey! Leafeon I told you to wake up!"

The voice started to get on my nerves, it was getting annoying. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting my eyes to the light.

"What is it..? AHH!"

I fell off my bed and stumbled into a corner.

My mother came rushing into my bedroom.

"Leafeon! What happened?"

"Why is he in my room?" I hissed, pointing at the fire Pokémon at the end of my bed.

My mother just sighed.

"Leafeon, Archy was just going to wake you up. It's almost 10 am."

"Oh!" I was a bit embarrassed.  
"Just wake up, breakfast is almost ready."

My mother then just exited the room. I stared at Archy, and he stared back at me. It went on for minutes.

"Okay! You woke me up. You can leave now!" I was gesturing to the door.

"Um, actually I came to ask you something."  
"And that is..?"

"Well, remember a couple of days ago when I asked you out?"

"Yes... I remember." I was getting even more annoyed just thinking about it.

"Well... let's go out today!"

"WHAT?!"

"You never said when you wanted to go. So I thought you would let me choose. And besides! Today is the last day of the Pokémon Festival. Why not go?"

_The sooner I go, the sooner he leaves._

"Fine! We'll go today."

"Great! At noon we'll go."

He then left my room with a big smile.

_Dear Arceus, what have I gotten myself in?_

* * *

I ate breakfast, cleaned myself and before I knew it, it was almost noon. As I got to my room, Archy saw me. I was still upset.

"Hey Leafeon! Are you ready?"

"..."

"Leafeon? Are you okay?"

"..."

"Listen. If you're sick, then we could always go another time." He gave me a small smile. He started walking away.

"Too bad though, today was the last day we could get one of those famous Poffins I've heard about, but oh well."

"Poffins..? Aren't they fluffy in the inside..?" I asked very quietly.

Archy, turned around and looked at me.

"Why yes. At the Festival, we can either make one or buy one from the tents there."

"Well, I guess we can go today." I said looking away.

"Are you sure? You're not sick right?"

"Yeah..."

"Great! Remember, we will leave at noon"

_I'm only going for the Poffins, just the Poffins._

I went to my room to get ready. I might as well look good when I'm outside. I dug through my drawers and found the blue flower.

_That blue flower! How did that get here, I'm pretty sure it was still in my bag._

I stuck the flower between my leaf and ear. It was still pretty and it was still fresh.

"Beautiful~"

_There it was! The same voice from the Pokémon Contest._

I looked around. No one was in my room except me. I was pretty sure that voice was a male. It couldn't be my father, he was at work. Or Jolteon and Flareon, they were out, getting more berries. Could it have been Archy..? No... he went to his room.  
This was getting too freaky!

"Leafeon... are you ready?" Archy said as he opened my door.

"Um, yeah."

"Great! Lets go!"

He grabbed my paw and we went to the park where the Festival was held.

I didn't really notice that Archy was holding my paw. It didn't burn my paw like it usually does with other fire Pokémon. The only other person who didn't burn my hand was Flareon.

But this didn't change my opinion of Fire Pokémon, I just simply let go. But I thought that it felt nice. Another Pokémon's warmth, I've never actually went on a date with a Pokémon.

* * *

"Wow! It's really pretty!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks really nice."

"Okay! We'll buy it!"

"Wait! What? We couldn't possibly buy it, it's quite expensive." I frowned.

"It's okay! I want you to smile and be happy. You look really pretty when you smile."

I was surprised, no one ever said I was pretty. All the other Pokémon who asked me out would never say I was pretty. It made me a bit happy.

* * *

The rest of the day we rode on rides, watched other Pokémon in contests and shows, bought a couple of things, For once in a long time, I was actually happy. I had fun and got lots of fresh air. But I didn't show I had fun. I didn't laugh or smile. The whole time, I had a dull face. I didn't want to tell him I had fun. I didn't want to continue with the arranged marriage. But for some reason, I wasn't happy at him going away.

"Leafeon! Look! There's a Poffin stand! I'll go get us some."

He then ran off to the stand.

I just stood there in the crowd, I just was thinking of the warm Poffins in my mouth. I was too busy thinking of the Poffins, I was noticing my surroundings. I heard someone walking towards me, but didn't mind since everyone was walking to other stands. But then two Pokémon grabbed me!

The first Pokémon grabbed me by my neck and used **FIRE PUNCH **on me. I was badly burned. And then the second Pokémon used **SWAGGER** on me. I became confused and could see my surroundings anymore. They then started dragging my in the forest (by the sounds of the grass and leaves.) By the way they held me, I could tell they were both Fire Pokémon.

This brought back the memories of the Fire Pokémon back at the hill of the Ancient Statue, where I was burned.

"D-Damn Fire P-Pokémon" I said before I blacked out.

"Okay Leafeon~ Here's your sweet Poff-"

He then dropped the Poffin.

"Leafeon... what happened?" Archy said as he picked up the blue flower that I dropped after being Pokénapped.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! And before school started :3

I might not post another chapter for a while so enjoy this for now.

Also! Thanks to:

eonhunter357

Ruby Warrior Girl 730

Tabitha6000

for being the newest to favorite this story.

Also to Kalareon who give me another review.

Thanks for the support everyone!


End file.
